


Alter-Ego

by girlyjuice



Category: American Actor RPF, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlyjuice/pseuds/girlyjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, you can tell me,” she prods. “Whisper it in my ear.” And when she tilts her head close to yours, you can smell her perfume, sweet and spicy, and it steadies you.</p><p>You let out a slow, shaky breath, and then whisper against her dark curls, “Can you… be Rosa tonight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter-Ego

**Author's Note:**

> I have veeeeery mixed feelings about RPF but this idea was haunting me so I decided to write it. Sorry if it creeps anyone out.

You can’t believe you were nervous about this party.

Sure, Steph’s castmates are super famous. Like, seriously, ridiculously famous. _Saturday Night Live_ famous. Netflix-comedy-special famous. Old-Spice-commercial famous. But they’re also super _nice_. You didn’t need to worry. And you certainly didn’t need to spend two hours choosing an outfit and doing your makeup. Everyone’s dressed pretty casually.

But you didn’t know that’d be the vibe when Steph invited you to the season-two wrap party. You thought it might be a cocktails-and-dim-lighting situation, so you put on your slinky red dress and matching heels. Instead, the cast of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ is gathered around a long dinner table at this mid-priced L.A. restaurant, dressed predominantly in jeans and T-shirts.

Your efforts didn’t go entirely unappreciated, though. Steph likes you in red. And she’s being pretty obvious about it.

“Do you want another glass of wine?” she coos in your ear as her hand snakes up your inner thigh, and you jump. She has that effect on you. She always has.

Biting your lip to contain your flustered giggle, you shake your head. Steph leaves her hand where it is, but turns back to the group.

Andy’s saying something that ends in, “...jump all over the fuckin’ bed,” and you realize you have no idea what your dinner companions are talking about. It’s hard to focus when your beautiful girlfriend’s touching you. Everyone laughs, so you join in, even though you didn’t quite catch the joke. “So, in conclusion,” he adds, “no, I definitely don’t think Jake Peralta would be good in the sack.”

Melissa chews a breadstick thoughtfully and shakes her head. “I think you’re selling him short. He’d be great,” she argues. “Goofy and distractible, yeah, but I think he’d have the skillz to make up for it.”

Andy grins at her. “You have more faith in my character than I do.” He takes a swig of beer. “What about Amy Santiago? Sex goddess, or awkward nerd?”

Chelsea crows a long, nasal laugh that gets the group giggling along with her. “Amy would be _disastrous_ in bed,” she says with all the certainty in the world. “She’d make you sign a waiver and then she’d try a bunch of weird stuff she read about on the internet but had never practiced.”

Melissa wrinkles her nose. “I’d like to think Amy has a little more game than that,” she protests, and Andy laughs.

“You’re right,” Steph chimes in. “She’d definitely be a wildcat in bed. Sometimes people can surprise you like that, and I think Amy would.” Her right hand’s still on your thigh, and the fingertips of the left one are sliding up and down the straw in her drink in a way you can’t help but interpret as sexual. God, what this woman does to you…

“How ‘bout Rosa?” Andy prompts, and the group erupts in _oooooh_ s. Stephanie grins that cocky grin you’ve come to adore.

Joe gives her a sly smile and says, “Rosa’d be the best lay of anyone in the whole precinct, I think.” No one argues with him. Your stomach’s doing flip-flops, because you can hardly believe she’s yours, all yours.

“But the real question is,” Andy says slowly, “would she be bossy in bed, or is she a secret softie?”

Melissa shakes her head. “Rosa is definitely a dom. No question.”

Andy strokes his chin thoughtfully. “Hear me out, though. Don’t you think a woman like that, who’s so hellbent on making everyone think she’s strong and tough – don’t you think she would want someone else to take the reins during sexytimes?”

Joe chokes on his cider. “Do you seriously call it ‘sexytimes’? Does Joanna like that?” Andy rolls his eyes.

“You’re wrong,” Steph says, in a voice so calm and certain that the whole group turns to look at her. “Rosa’s a total dom. She doesn’t take shit from anybody, not even when she’s having sex. She’s the boss, always.”

Andy quirks an eyebrow at her. “Okay. Yeah. Headcanon accepted.” When Melissa gives him a quizzical look, he shrugs and adds, “It’s a Tumblr term. I read fanfiction sometimes. What? It’s no big deal.”

Steph turns to you and murmurs, “You doing okay?” It’s so sweet of her to check in like this, and she’s been doing it all night. You’ve been quiet – not because you’re shy, necessarily, but because you’re fascinated by all these smart, funny people, and the way your girlfriend acts so cool and casual around them. Because she works with them every day.

You nod, peering deep into her dark eyes. “I think Rosa’s a dom, too,” you say softly.

She slants her eyelids half-closed, sets her jaw, and drops her voice half an octave. “You bet your ass,” she growls, and for that moment she’s no longer your sweet, peppy girlfriend Steph; she’s TV’s foxiest badass detective, Rosa Diaz.

Your mouth goes dry, while another part of you suddenly seems to get very, very wet.

And then she’s back to being Steph again, laughing at something Andy’s just said, like nothing even happened. But something _did_ happen, and you have a new fantasy that desperately needs fulfilling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner and the drive back to Steph's, you sink onto the living room sofa and kick your shoes off. They’re gorgeous, but painful. You’re glad to be home.

“Aww,” Steph mewls sympathetically as she locks the apartment door behind her. “Does someone need a foot massage?”

“Yes, please,” you reply, and she slides up beside you on the couch and pulls your feet into her lap. She starts rubbing her thumbs against your sore arches and you wriggle your toes against her appreciatively.

“Yeah, just relax, babe,” she affirms. “Is there anything else you want tonight? Anything I can do to thank you for being such a good girlfriend and coming with me to my dumb work event?”

“It wasn’t dumb!” you protest automatically. “I had a lot of fun.” She smiles at you and digs her thumbs harder into your soles, melting the pain away. “But actually, there is something else I want… I mean, if you aren’t too tired…”

You bite your lip, and even though you’ve only been dating a few months, she knows you well enough to know what that means: you’re turned on as hell. Her eyes glitter darkly and she waits to hear your request – but a blush creeps up your face and you just can’t bring yourself to say it. You turn away and stare at the floor, wondering how to phrase it without offending her.

She spots your hesitation – her perceptiveness is one of the things you like about her – and scoots closer to you on the couch. “C’mon, you can tell me,” she prods. “Whisper it in my ear.” And when she tilts her head close to yours, you can smell her perfume, sweet and spicy, and it steadies you.

You let out a slow, shaky breath, and then whisper against her dark curls, “Can you… be Rosa tonight? Can you… fuck me… as Rosa?”

She leans back just enough to look you in the eyes, questioningly, like she needs to check that you’re being serious, but your face is still flushed pink and your pupils are probably dilated from how much even the _idea_ of this excites you. She gives the smallest nod. She’s Steph for one more second, and then her eyelids drop and her jaw goes hard and her grip on your ankle tightens. “Get on your hands and knees,” she grunts. “ _Now_.”

For a moment, you forget to breathe. Then your wits return to you just enough that you can slide off the couch onto the floor and do as you’ve been told.

“Stay there. Don’t move.”

She stalks off into the bedroom, her walk already brisker and swishier than it is when she’s Steph. Your heartbeat quickens and there’s a growing heat in your panties and _oh_ , you’re so glad you’re dating an actress. Their skills are so much fun in the bedroom.

She’s only gone about a minute but your body is tingling so much in anticipation that it feels like ages.

When she strides back into the room, you see she’s changed out of the girly floral dress she wore to dinner, switching it out for a pair of dark jeans, a navy tank top, and a leather jacket that looks like it was stolen from the _B99_ costume rack. (It probably was. Steph’s always talking about how much she loves the jackets she gets to wear on set.) She’s darkened her eyeliner and wiped off her lipstick, and she’s a couple inches taller than usual in some sturdy heeled ankle boots. Her black curls are as chaotic as ever and all you want to do is touch her.

But she told you to stay put. So you do. Because Steph may be sweet, but Rosa Diaz is scary.

“Good girl,” she rumbles. She’s in front of you now, feet hip-width apart, hands on her hips, looking down on you like she’s the queen of the universe. Which she basically is, as far as you’re concerned. “Unzip my pants and suck my cock,” she commands. Your eyes dart there automatically and, yes, you notice a definite bulge in the front of her skin-tight jeans.

Shit. That’s new. You and Steph have never talked about using sex toys – it’s early enough in your relationship that you’ve thus far been content to just do things the old-fashioned way – but it’s always been a fantasy of yours to get fucked with a strap-on. It seems tonight is _the_ night for fantasy fulfillment.

You sit back on your heels and make quick work of her button and zipper. Underneath, you find a black silicone dildo strapped into a black leather harness. It is the most Rosa Diaz-esque thing you can possibly imagine finding in anyone’s pants, and it makes you wonder if Steph made a trip to a sex shop with specifically this scenario in mind… but you don’t wonder for too long, because she tangles her fingers in the roots of your hair and guides your mouth onto that big black cock, and that pretty well takes up all your attention.

It’s been a long time since you’ve had a dick in your mouth, silicone or otherwise. In fact, you thought you’d sworn off doing this forever, but Steph is changing your mind – something she’s very good at. As you begin to bob up and down on her, she tips her head back and groans hoarsely. “Yeah. Like that.” The gruff tone in her voice travels straight to your clit. You look up at her as best as you can, and work your lips and tongue around her, giving her a show. That delicious Rosa smirk crosses her face and she begins to piston her hips slowly against you. You let her fuck your face and you don’t even gag. You’d do damn near anything for this woman.

A little while longer and she sighs and gently pulls your head away from her body. “Very good girl,” she tells you again, and you swell with pride. “But why are you still dressed?”

You’re fairly sure you’ve never taken off your clothes so quickly in your life. Not even pausing to unzip the little red dress, you just yank it off over your head. Who cares if it rips? It served its purpose tonight already: it made you look gorgeous at dinner, and got your girlfriend hot, apparently. You unclasp your red bra and drop it to the floor, and then step out of your matching panties and kick them aside. Fully naked in front of Steph now, you duck your head so she won’t see how hard you’re blushing. But she does, anyway, and smirks at you. Her silicone dick still stands at attention, and even though it’s not her flesh and blood, you feel oddly flattered.

She glides over to you, so close you can see the individual shadows cast by each of her long eyelashes, and kisses you so sweet and deep that you have to fight to maintain your balance. Steph’s always a good kisser, but this is something else. This kiss is dark and demanding and _bossy_. She slides her tongue into your mouth, razes it along your tongue and the inner seam of your lip, and you moan against her. And then you feel her fingers creep up your inner thigh to your warm slit and you moan even more.

She snickers darkly, millimeters from your mouth. “You’re so fucking wet,” she jeers, and you blush all over again. “You want me to fuck you so bad. Don’t you.” She doesn’t say it like a question, but you nod anyway, frantically, too much on edge to even form the word _yes_. And then she pushes two long fingers into you and your head drops back as you gasp.

Her fingertips find your G-spot with alarming ease and curl against it, and that’s enough to weaken your knees, which have been threatening to give out since she kissed you. She wraps her other arm around your waist and pulls you to her, and then lays you down on the sofa and kneels before you like she’s Prince goddamn Charming. Which she basically is. Except she’s still grinding her fingers against your G-spot in a maddening rhythm, and you’re pretty sure that never happened in any Disney story.

The sensation is incredible, but you’re getting impatient – your clit needs some attention, _now_. You slide your hand down your belly to try to give yourself what you need, but she slaps it away. “Did I say you could do that?” she snaps, and while her tone is menacing, what really stops you in your tracks is that she’s stilled her hand. You _need_ her to keep fucking you – there’s no other option, really, at this point – so you shake your head and tuck your hands underneath the small of your back, as if bound by invisible handcuffs. She nods approvingly. “Good girl. You don’t need to touch yourself. I’ll take care of that for you.”

And when she lowers her mouth to your cunt, you know you should’ve been prepared for this, but you still practically jump out of your damn skin.

If Steph is good at giving head (which she is), then Rosa is fucking _stellar_. Her tongue slides up and over and around your clit again and again, pressing it in tight circles, while her fingers maintain that punishing rhythm against your G-spot.

Her other hand comes up to rest on your belly and then grabs your left breast and squeezes, hard. You know Steph would never manhandle you like that, but it’s Rosa who’s doing it, and you don’t mind at all. Garbled noises start spilling out of your throat as your abs tighten and twitch.

You keep trying to press your hips up to get more contact with the sweet mouth that’s pleasuring you, but Steph pushes back ferociously, fucking you into the couch cushions. Your cries are getting more desperate by the second, and just as you’re considering grabbing Steph’s hair to guide her where you want her, she closes her wet lips around your clit and sucks so hard it almost hurts. A stream of obscenities leaves your lips as you slam your pussy against her face, coming hard, internal muscles grasping her fingers in rhythmic waves.

It takes you what is probably a long time to come down from that high. When you finally open your eyes, Steph is licking her fingers clean and grinning at you like the cat who’s just eaten the canary.

“Turn over,” she orders. Your thighs won’t stop quivering but you manage to get onto your knees, dropping your head to rest on your hands in front of you on the arm of the sofa. She climbs up behind you and you feel the cold zippers of her leather jacket graze your skin, just before that magnificent dildo pushes all the way into you, filling you completely.

She holds still for a moment, and you try to steady your breathing so you can relax around her cock. But then you feel her push a button and the whole silicone apparatus starts to vibrate, so clearly you’re not going to have a chance to catch your breath.

As she starts to slide in and out of you, Steph moans, and it’s a darker, harsher moan than you’re used to hearing from her. _So that’s what Rosa Diaz sounds like when she fucks,_ you think, and slam your hips back against her in time with her thrusts. She got you off like a champ; the least you can do is return the favor.

Her strong hands grip your hips securely so she can wham into you faster. All your internal sweet spots are exquisitely sensitive from your orgasm. The vibrations travel straight through the silicone into your body and you breathe in sharply as you realize you might actually come again, so long as she keeps fucking you just like that.

Her grunts are getting breathy in the way you know she gets when she’s close. She leans over you, pressing her leather-clad body against your bare skin, and snarls in your ear, “I know you can come for me again.” As she says this, two of her fingers settle on your clit and work it in quick circles, and you get a noseful of her leather-and-shampoo scent, and that’s all it takes. You cry out, “Fuck, _Rosa_ ,” and come on her cock, which she keeps pounding in and out of you for a few more seconds until the vibrations become too much for her and she comes too, keening against your shoulder and holding you tight against her.

The vibrations immediately feel too intense against both of your hypersensitive bodies, and she giggles breathily as she reaches into her panties to shut it off. She pulls out of you and you miss her already – but then she slides up beside you and draws you into a spooning position on the couch. God, you’re crazy about her.

“Was that good?” she breathes. She’s definitely Steph again. She may still be clad in Rosa’s leather jacket and jeans but you can recognize your girlfriend’s real voice when you hear it.

You take her hand and pull her arm tighter around you. “That was _perfect_.”

She nuzzles her nose against the back of your neck and inhales the scent of your hair. “Mmm. I love you,” she mumbles, and your heart does a little dance in your chest. “And I’m glad you like Rosa. I like her too.”

You hope against hope that it’s not the last time you’ll get fucked by Rosa Diaz. But you don’t mind getting fucked by Stephanie, either. In fact, you’re pretty sure you love it.

 


End file.
